


Totally Not PDA

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Banter, M/M, mentions of injury, mentions of paul being a brilliant but reckless maniac, totally no gentle and sappy smiles here either, totally no pda happening here guys move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul just gets too excited about his science on occasion, and that does land him in medbay more than occasionally.





	Totally Not PDA

Hugh is one of the very few people able to make his aura scowl. Or his charisma. Whatever. Paul doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s a bit less than pleased with Paul ending up in sickbay. Again. For the third time this week. And it’s only Tuesday.

    “You know, being a bit more careful wouldn’t be detrimental to your health,” Hugh says, voice low so the conversation stays between them. He’s holding Paul’s hand very gently, picking out tiny shards of glass.

    “I’m sorry?” Paul tries, but there’s no heart in it. Is it really his fault he got a little overexcited and jumped forward to look at the screen and plant his hand where he’d managed to crush a test tube only moments earlier? 

Hugh shakes his head, fighting a smile and losing. “Was it at least good science that made you cram all this glass into your hand?”   
    “Oh yes. I’ll tell you all about it tonight, once I’ve actually done a few tests and know it’s working.”

Hugh smooths over Paul’s fingers again. “Is it something the captain will be happy about?”

    “Is he even capable of being happy about any science that doesn’t manage to implode ten Klingon ships at once? I don’t know, but it is a step forward. I’m so excited!”

    “I noticed.” Hugh winks at him, a bit covert. “At least you didn’t injure yourself badly this time. And you didn’t infect yourself with a dangerous substance, didn’t break any bones … I’m in awe.”

Paul smiles right back. “I’ll be more careful.”

    “No you won’t. Don’t even try to lie to me, Paul. Reckless is your middle name, and … to be honest, I wouldn’t want you any other way. You and your science are pretty damn cute.”

    “Hey,” Paul protests. “My science is awesome.”

    “Yeah, and you’re cute.” Hugh switches the forceps for the dermal regen. “And an idiot who grabs a hand full of glass shards.”

    “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

    “Considering how many other idiotic things you do I’ll probably eventually stop bothering you about this particular instance of idiocy.” Hugh looks up into Paul’s eyes again, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. “At least you were appropriately embarrassed.”

He does a last sweep with the regen and then gently runs his thumb over Paul’s newly healed palm. “There you go. All fixed up.”

Paul tries not to smile back too obviously. They’re in public, Hugh is working etc.

    “Thank you.” He curls his fingers around Hugh’s for a few moments.

    “Now get out of here. And Paul -” Hugh’s fingers tighten around his wrist for a split second before he lets go again. “For the love of - mushrooms, be a little bit more careful, okay? As much as I love healing people, I don’t like seeing them in pain. You least of all.”

    “For the love of mushrooms?”

    “Mm. Yeah.” Hugh shrugs. “Whatever driving force you need.”

    “How about for the love of you?”

    “Sappiness doesn’t become you, love. Now shoo. Go do some reckless science. See you tonight.”

 

Paul tried to keep the spring out of his step the entire day. It stayed, just like the tiny smile. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> what, a SECOND culmets fic in one day? yeah i know that's what i asked my brain too.  
> thanks for reading! if you liked it, please leave me a comment <3
> 
> also come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)! it's currently very disco themed :D


End file.
